The invention relates generally to electronic musical instruments and more particularly to interfaces between electronic musical instruments.
The musical instrument digital interface (MIDI) is a digital communication protocol format for electronic musical instruments. This standard was created so that electronic musical instruments could talk to or communicate with and control other musical instruments, sound reinforcement devices, or computers.
Conventional MIDI connections between instruments are made by two electrical conductors in the form of a cable. This cable has resistance which affects the maximum communication distance. As the cable increases in length, so does the electrical resistance. The higher the resistance, the more susceptible the cable is to electromagnetic interference.
The electrical signals propagating through the cable are also affected by cable capacitance and inductance. These factors will also lead to a reduction in useable cable length. The current recommended maximum cable length is twenty five feet.
Accordingly, the standard MIDI has several limitations due to its electronic nature which restrict the ability to interconnect electronic musical instruments. An improved interface which eliminates these problems is desired.